Las Tres caras de Inuyasha
by Kira Jeager Taisho
Summary: El corazón de inuyasha está dividido entre su forma humana, hanyou y youkai y gracias al hechizo de una antigua sacerdotisa estas son separadas del cuerpo de Inuyasha, y lo peor de todo es que sus propias esencias se niegan a regresar al cuerpo del Hanyou, ahora los tres pelearan por obtener el amor de Kagome y no habra tregua ni piedad para conseguirlo.
1. chapter 1

LAS TRES CARAS DE INUYASHA

CAPITULO I

_Gente sexi de FF aquí le traigo una historia de la cual me inspire mientras hacia mi dibujo de Inuyasha y me salió esto, de hecho el dibujo es la portada, es mi primera historia con los personajes originales en el sengoku, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo disfruten su lectura._

El corazón de inuyasha está dividido entre su forma humana, hanyou y youkai y gracias al hechizo de una sacerdotisa estas son separadas del cuerpo de Inuyasha, y lo peor de todo es que sus propias esencias se niegan a regresar al cuerpo del Hanyou, los tres pelearan pelearan por el amor de Kagome, ya que y cada uno quiere a Kagome para el aunque sea la misma persona ¿por quién se decidirá Kagome? ¿Y cómo revertirá el hechizo?

El grupo de los recolectores de los fragmentos de shikon en uno de sus recorridos en busca del demonio araña Naraku, ya cansados decidieron descansar en una cueva aparentemente abandonada, Sango, Miroku y Shippo habían ido a recolectar leña para una fogata, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían quedado ya que esa noche era luna nueva e Inuyasha era un humano y no se podría defender. Inuyasha absorto en sus pensamientos dedicados a la mujer que tenia al lado, Kagome ya no era una niña y su aroma y cuerpo lo demostraban pues ya tenía casi tres años junto a él en el sengoku, sus senos habían crecido bastante, pero no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños eran perfectos para sus manos, sus caderas eran un poco más anchas, perfectas para que sus cachorros se desarrollaran bien, sus cintura más pequeña… Inuyasha movió ligueramente la cabeza hacia los lados tratando de esfumar aquellos pensamientos pervertidos sobre ella, y sabía que era culpa de su lado youkai que la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo, desde hace más o menos un año y medio se dio cuenta del profundo amor que le tenía a la chiquilla junto a él, pero su temor de que naraku o kikyo atentaran contra su vida lo obligo a callárselo y esperar hasta que estos desaparecieran para tener la familia que tanto añoraba con su amada Kagome. Pero todavía no estaba seguro si ella deseaba estar a su lado como hanyou, y él quería poder usar la perla de shikon para transformarse en humano, ¿pero y si ella ya no lo quería estar con él?, ¿y si ya no le amaba? la verdad tenía miedo de no poder hacer feliz a Kagome, no sabía qué hacer, quería decirle todo pero su orgullo no le dejaba, ¡arg! ¡Que complicado era eso!

De repente Kagome empezó a sentir un fuerte poder espiritual, más fuerte que el de la mismisima Kikyo, Inuyasha quien también había sentido aquella extraña presencia le dijo a Kag.

**Kagome ¿tienes tu arco y tus flechas?— **y ella un poco asustada y detrás de Inu asintió y los tomo apuntando hacia provenía aquella presencia.

**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**— gritaba un furioso inuyasha, aunque sabía que no podía hacer mucho con su débil y patético (_pero sexi)_ cuerpo humano intentaría proteger a Kagome a toda costa, hasta que la extraña figura oculta en las sombras salió

**¿Pero mira que tenemos aquí? Un hanyou y una humana— **dijo la extraña mujer sonriendo, ella vestía un traje igual al de Midoriko a excepción de que su pelo era castaño y corto.

**¿Quién eres tú? ¿y qué quieres de nosotros?— **Inuyasha ya estaba harto de que no correspondiera a sus preguntas justo cuando iba a atacarla ella hablo.

**Yo soy la sacerdotisa Mizuki, aprendiz de la poderosa sacerdotisa Midoriko, crea…**—pero no pudo continuar porque ya un en serio malhumorado hanyou humano la interrumpió.

**¡si ya sabemos quién putas es Midoriko! ¿¡ahora dinos que mierda es lo que quieres!?—** Mizuki sonrio ladinamente, definitivamente tenía que darle una lección a este hanyou.

**Dime hanyou ¿quieres deshacerte de tu parte humana?**— inuyasha estaba sorprendido por la oferta de aquella sacerdotisa ¿de verdad quería deshacerse de su inútil parte humana, Mizuki sabiendo los pensamientos de inuyasha le dijo —** yo podría ayudarte a ser un demonio completo–** Inuyasha seguía dudando, su corazón humano deseaba ser asi para poder casarse con Kagome sin prejuicios o algo parecido, su lado hanyou le decía que Kagome lo amaba tal y como era, pero su parte demoniaca quería ser libre. tenía la cabeza hecha un lio y no sabía qué hacer.

Mientras tanto Kagome no sabía qué hacer y cuando iba a intervenir la antigua sacerdotisa alzo una barrera espiritual para que ella no interrumpiera, Mizuki le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y se concentro en el indeciso Inuyasha. Kagome intentaba derrumbarla con sus flechas pero le era imposible, ese era un poder fuera de lo normal, de repente se pregunto ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Y si eso era parte del plan también? No sabía solo pensaba en salvar a Inuyasha.

**¿Bueno por lo que veo no has podido decidirte? No te preocupes yo te ayudare en eso— **de repente Mizuki empezó a hacer un extraño hechizo que dejo paralizado a Inuyasha, de repente empezó a sentir un extraño palpitar en su cuerpo y sentía como algo estaba siendo separado de el, se sentía incompleto, luego vio un extraño resplandor y luego todo fue negro.

kagome estaba impactada viendo como otros dos cuerpos salían del interior del pecho de inuyasha y los tres caían inconscientes, y cuando fijo su vista en Misuki ella le regalo una sonrisa y le dijo.

—**cuando el hanyou sepa lo que en realidad quiere el hechizo desaparecerá, mientras tanto prepárate para lo que viene—** dijo en un modo de advertencia

—**espera no te vayas ¿dime más?— **pero en eso Mizuki desapareció dejando a una consternada Kagome, ¿prepararse para qué? Era la pregunta que rondaba en su mente de repente un par de quejidos llamaron su atención.

¡Kagome no podía creer lo que veía! Vio a las tres figuras que recién se leventaban, una era el inuyasha que ella conocía con sus ojos dorados y sus orejitas, otra era la que estaba acostumbrada a ver una vez por mes, un inuyasha con su cabello negro y ojos grises y el otro era el peor de todos, Inuyasha con sus ojos rojos con irises azules y sus características marcas moradas a cada lado de la cara, ¡tenia en frente _**las tres caras de inuyasha**__!_

**Continuara…**

_Bueno aquí está el primer capítulo la verdad es que esta historia venia rondándome la mente desde hace dos días y aquí está hecha realidad, bueno dejen sus reviews ya saben halagos, criticas acepto de todo menos bullying, ¡que tengan un bonito fin de semana!_

_Se despide:_

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

_Gente sexy de FF, aquí les traigo la continuación de esta bonita historia casi familiar, bueno no tanto ¡disfruten el capitulo! Como saben nadie me pertenece excepto la historia Inuyasha & Co. Le pertenecen a su creadora_

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

**Aaa: **lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

Aaa: parte youkai

…

Inuyasha despertó, se sentía mareado, confundido e ¿incompleto? Todo le daba vueltas hasta el punto de querer vomitar el ramen que ha comido en toda su miserable vida. Cuando se toco su cabeza para mitigar aunque sea un poco del dolor de cabeza que sentía en aquel momento, de repente sintió una forma triangular, peluda y suavecita ¡eran sus orejas de perro! Sintió una repentina curiosidad de ver sus manos y ¡también estaban sus garras! Miro hacia el exterior de la cueva y aun era luna nueva, lo mas raro era que sintió dos presencias con su mismo olor a su lado ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando? Esa era la pregunta que tenía el hanyou, después oyó que algo o alguien le estaba gruñendo, su curiosidad fue mas fuerte y lo que descubrió casi le produce un infarto ¡su parte youkai estaba a su lado! Mirándolo a la despectiva, como exigiendo una explicación que el mismo desconocida pero ¿si su lado youkai estaba ahí? Giro su cabeza al lado contrario y ¡también su parte humana estaba ahí! Ok ahora si estaba confundido ¿¡que demonios había pasado!? ¿Por qué sus otras mitades estaban ahí? ¿Dónde estaba la maldita sacerdotisa Mizuki? Eran las preguntas que asaltaban la mente de nuestro querido Inuyasha.

De repente su instinto le recordó que su Kagome también había estado ahí, solamente esperaba que no le hubiesen echo daño, pero se tranquilizo casi de inmediato al olerla en frente de el sana y salva, ¿tal vez ella pudiera decirle lo que en realidad había pasado? Inu decidió saciar su curiosidad y le pregunto.

**oe Kagome… ¿Qué demonios paso?— **Kagome no podía emitir ninguna palabra, con todo esto se había olvidado hasta de respirar dé la impresión, la mirada de los tres Inuyashas estaba fija en ella, la miraban con un dije de confusión y temor por lo que ella pudiera decirles, apenas balbuceando Kag logro responder.

**¿no…no…recuerdas nada… de lo que…paso?— **inuysha trataba de hacer memoria pero solamente recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que sucediera eso, su pequeña conversación con Mizuki y de ahí no recordaba nada.

**Solo… recuerdo que una mujer estaba en lo profundo de la cueva…—** ya no pudo continuar por que su parte humana lo interrumpió,

_Y yo recuerdo que aquella sacerdotisa… creo que se llamaba Mizuki…le pregunto al medio demonio si quería deshacerse de mí…—_ dijo la parte humana con un tinte de rencor hacia el hanyou.

_Grrr… grarrr… rawr—_ gruño el youkai, ya que al ser mas parte animal, le costaba hablar como los humanos, apenas sabia pronunciar unas cuantas palabras. Afortunadamente el humano y el hanyou podían entenderle.

_Es cierto lo que dices "gruñidos", el hanyou se quería deshacer de nosotros ¡quería quedarse con Kagome para el solo!—_acuso el humano a un sonrojado hanyou, Kagome también estaba sonrojada por las declaraciones de Inu humano, y ¿si era verdad que Inuyasha la amaba? Pero luego le venia a la mente Kikyo, no Inuyasha no la amaba solo la veía como una amiga y su detector de fragmentos.

**¡Eso… no es cierto yo no quiero a esa niña tonta para mi—**

_mentira, si la quieres—_

_grraw…grrr…rawr (es verdad lo que él dice)—_

**¡mentira, mil veces mentira! **

_¡es verdad te querías deshacer de nosotros—_

**¡mentira, ni siquiera me dieron oportunidad para pensar si quería deshacerme de ustedes! Esto que nos hicieron no fue por voluntad propia — **Kagome harta de la discusión trato de separar a tres inuyashas que casi estaban a punto de matarse ya que estaban en posición para pelear, Inu humano y "gruñidos" estaban en desventaja ya que inu hanyou tenía a colmillo de acero.

**¡ya basta! ¡por el amor de kami! ¡ya dejen de pelear!— **y ante esta orden los tres se quedaron quietecitos, kagome dio un suspiro de cansancio, en eso oyó unos pasos a la entrada de la cueva y diviso cuatro figuras ¡por fin sus amigos habían llegado!

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y kirara tampoco podían creer lo que veían, no sabía si era una alucinación colectiva ya que todos veían lo mismo o solamente que por arte de magia Inuyasha decidiera tener copias de sí mismo, el monje ya cansado de pensarle mucho a la situación decidió hablar.

**Señorita Kagome, Inuyasha ¿nos pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?— **y así kagome les empezó a explicar a todos lo que en verdad había pasado, desde lo que le hizo Mizuki a Inuyasha, hasta como debería romper el hechizo, todos estaban impresionados y en medio de la plática kagome se quedó paralizada ya que "gruñidos" se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazo, kag sentía la nariz del youkai oliéndola, peor aún ya que desato los celos de otros Inuyashas.

**¿¡que carajos crees que estas haciendo!?— **dijo el hanyou casi con el hígado de fuera por el coraje que sentía, que se creía él para abrazar así a SU kagome.

_Es verdad gruñidos ¿¡por qué putas abrazas a MI Kagome!?— _el inu humano estaba defendiendo lo que era suyo, el no era como el indeciso hanyou, el sí tenía sus sentimientos definidos y el iba a pelear por su Kagome costara lo que costara.

_Grrr…rawr….grrr…mi...a Ka…go…me m...mi...a… grra…rawr— _pudo decir apenas el demonio, el también iba a pelear por Kagome y no iba a tener compasión si tenía que matar cualquiera que se acercara.

_¡Ella no es tuya! ¡y me vale que estés cerca de ella para no matar a nadie y controlar tus instintos asesinos!— _

**¡es verdad lo que el patético humano dice!—**

_a quien le dices patético hayou y ¡suelta a Kagome gruñidos!—_

_grra…rawr…grrr... mía...— _

**¡que no es tuya!— **

_es cierto no es tuya, ¡es mía!—_

**¡tampoco es tuya!— **

¡_que si!—_

**¡Que no!—**

_¡que si!—_

_Grrr... rawrrr…mia…—_

_¡cállate gruñidos!—_

**¡Si cállate!—**

Kagome solamente suspiraba, no tenia caso meterse en esta pelea, gruñidos todavía la tenia abrazada y no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, mientras no la matara estaba bien para ella, además se sentía feliz porque los inuyashas se pelearan por ella y no por Kikyo mejor dormiría en brazos del demonio, estaba cansada de tantas emociones por hoy ya mañana seria otro día.

Miroku, Sango y los demás solamente eran espectadores de la pelea entre los tres Inuyashas, kagome se había dormido y cuando los inuyashas lo notaron dejaron su discusión, ¡por fin un poco de paz! les quedaba claro que no se iban a detener por nada del mundo en cuanto a pelear por Kagome, a excepción del hanyou él no iba a dejar descubrir su sentimientos tan fácil ya que como iba a pelear contra el mismo si no sabía lo que quería, así nunca romperían el hechizo pobre kagome ¿lo que le esperaba mañana? Ahora solo se iban a dedicar a descansar ya se preocuparían por eso mas tarde.

**Continuara…**

Bueno ya he terminado aquí un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo:

— ¿_sabes si el estúpido hanyou se quiere ir con el cadáver viviente? Que se valla, yo me quedare con kagome, ¿y tú gruñidos?— _dijo un inu humano decidido, de todas formas el que Kagome pensara que el hanyou todavía amaba a kikyo le caía en gracia a él para conquistarla.

—_grrraw…grrr… (Yo también)—_

Gracias a tod s por leer no solo esta sino también mis otras historias, ¡dejen sus reviews son gratis! Nos vemos en la próxima

…

luxy1985: jejejeje yo sé que inu es medio complicado y se va a poner peor de lo que estaba, yo sé que si Kagome no quiere a alguno de ellos nosotras las fans nos ponemos en fila para ver quién se queda con Inuyasha.

Ranka Hime: la verdad yo nunca leí la historia que mencionaste pero gracias por leer mi fic.

Gangstaluv: ¡claro que habrá lemon! Aunque todavía no decido si lo escribiré con Kagome con cada uno de los Inuyashas o solamente con uno de ellos, ¡pero de que habrá lemon! ¡Habrá lemon!

Gracias también por sus reviews

Tsuyu. M. Otaku

Princezz Inuyoukai

Serena tsukino chiba

Rovi

Elizabeth Serena

Se despide:

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

_Gente sexy de FF ¡ya llego por quien lloraban!, aquí le dejo la continuación de esta historia que ustedes con sus visitas y reviews ya es suya, ¡nada mas no me la vayan a plagiar!_

_Una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar, muchas de ustedes mis queridas lectoras han puesto en sus reviews de el por que gruñidos no habla, y si hablara bien tuviera una voz sexy y ronca que haga que se les moje la tanga, ¡ok no dijeron exactamente eso! Pero al Inu youkai lo he escrito basándome en que se debe asimilar que ya no esta en el cuerpo del Inu hanyou, que esta solo y que debe adaptarse a su nuevo ambiente, ya con el transcurso de la historia, hablara mas fluidamente, por ahora ya dira palabras completas pero todavía gruñe, aclarado esto ¡Disfruten el capítulo! Como saben nadie me pertenece excepto la historia Inuyasha & Co. Le pertenecen a su creadora_

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

**Aaa: **lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

Aaa: parte youkai

…

Y ahí estaba nuestro grupo favorito reanudando la búsqueda de los shikon no kakera, ya había amanecido y el día era soleado, sin ningún rastro nubes en el camino, pero no prometió ser tan bueno como lo pintaban para nuestro querido hanyou, ya que el soportar tener celos de sí mismo ¡era lo más estúpido en todo el mundo! Pero es que no soportaba que otros hombres, no importaba si era el lobo rabioso, el estúpido e insípido humano de la época de Kagome, el pendejo de Akitoki ¡ni siquiera importaba si eran sus otras mitades! No podía evitar tener celos de que otros se acercaran a la sacerdotisa del futuro, pero por más que sentía que la amaba, todavía tenía una promesa que cumplir con Kikyo, todavía seguía en pie la promesa de que cuando derrotaran a Naraku él se iría con Kikyo al infierno para compensar el que ella haiga muerto por el.

Pero olvido todo eso al instante de que vio como Sango, Kagome e Inu humano iban sobre Kirara, ya que miroku decidió que inu hanyou, gruñidos y él se irían corriendo ya que no quería armar otra pelea por ver quien llevaba a Kagome en la espalda y ya hablando de peleas, las que ahora eran muy comunes desde que paso lo del hechizo recordó la pelea de la mañana.

Flashback…

Nuestro grupo todavía se encontraba descansando en la cueva, los rayos del sol le pegaron directamente hasta nuestro querido hanyou despertándolo por completo, vio que todos estaban dormidos, todos excepto kagome, busco a la chiquilla con la mirada y vio que ¡gruñidos y el patético humano dormían con una Kagome plácidamente dormida entre los dos! ¡Oh no eso sí que no ella no iba a ser para ninguno de ellos! ¡Aunque Kagome no lo sabia ella era suya! Pensaba el inu hanyou, tomo del traje a inu humano y lo tiro fuera de la cueva, el humano enojado por las acciones de su procedente empezó a protestar.

_¡oye imbécil! ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿¡porque me sacaste de la cueva!?— _

**¡por que se me dio la gana! ¡ahí te mando un regalito!—** y el inu humano se fijó que casi a sus pies estaba gruñidos, con un aire amenazador y una clara sentencia de muerte para su otro yo hanyou.

_¿¡q...que…grr pasa hanyou!?…grr ¿¡celoso!?—_ dijo gruñidos con una sensual y ronca voz en un intento por hablar aunque todavía no podía hablar tan fluidamente como sus otras mitades hacia el intento de burlarse de su inútil parte hanyou. Esto enfureció mas a el inu hanyou el harto de la discusión hablo.

**¡ya cállense! ¡yo no estoy celoso de ninguno de ustedes! ¡solamente son un par de aprovechados! ¡se aprovecharon que Kagome estaba dormida para irse a recostar junto a ella!— **inu hanyou no se había dado cuenta que con su escandalo había despertado a todos sus amigos y a una sonrojada Kagome, ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que durmió entre los dos Inus, ahora que lo recordaba ¿con razón no había tenido frio en toda la noche? Mientras que los demás veían con gracia y sorpresa la escena que había armado el Inu hanyou hacia sus otros yo, a inu humano y gruñidos les encantaba hacer que inu hanyou llegara hasta su limite no lo iban a negar ¡era divertido! De todos modos en esos momentos era más importante Kagome, los otros dos Inuyashas se olvidaron de que Inu hanyou estaba tirando la bilis por la boca y ambos se dirigieron hacia su hermosa sacerdotisa del futuro.

_¡buenos días Kagome! ¿Cómo has amanecido?— _aunque inu humano estaba muy sonrojado no podía evitar ser un poco mas directo que sus otros yo. Gruñidos tampoco se iba a quedar atrás, esta era una batalla campal entre el patético humano y el ya que no consideraban al inútil hanyou como competencia, gracias a la estúpida promesa con el cadáver viviente.

_¿Kagome…grr…tener…hambre?— _dijo gruñidos empujando a inu humano, a pesar de ser un despiadado demonio completo eso no significaba que no pudiera ser amable aunque fuera un poco con la futura madre de sus crias.

**Buenos días, no se molesten Sango y yo haremos el desayuno, además creo que hay que repararnos para continuar nuestro viaje— **dijo Kagome avergonzada y sonrojada, ya que Inu humano y gruñidos la tenían tomada de las manos, la verdad es que no se esperaba tanta atención de ellos, pero no se quejaba, ella disfrutaba de esas atenciones y peleas.

Y asi fue la mitad de la mañana y lo peor de todo es que Inu hanyou ¡tuvo que compartir su sagrado ramen con sus otras mitades! ¡arg! ¡Malditos aprovechados! Solamente querían ganarse algo de tiempo con su kagome ¡al carajo todo! ¿¡Si esos dos querían guerra!? ¡Guerra iba a tener!

Fin flash back

Y ahí estaban todos tratando de sentir la mas mínima señal de Naraku o la presencia de un fragmento ¡pero no había nada! Después de haber parado durante la tarde a comer y seguir viajando, Inu humano decidió hablar puesto que después de comer decidido caminar ya que kirara estaba cansada.

_¿oigan chicos, ya va a anochecer, hay que descansar?— _sango y kagome habían visualizado unas termas cerca de ahí y un baño no les caía mal.

**Es cierto hay que descansar, kagome y yo vimos unas termas cerca de aquí y la verdad es que queremos darnos un baño— **y kagome secundo a su amiga, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo especialmente los inuyasha ya que gruñidos e inu humano iban a complacer a su compañera en cuanto pudieran.

Kagome y sango ya estaba dándose su merecido baño, sango aprovecho para hablar con su amiga sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

**Oye kagome ¿que te parece esta situación de los Inuyashas?— **dijo sango con un toque de picardía en sus palabras.

**Mentiría si te dijiera que estoy harta de esto, la verdad me gusta que se pelen por mi y no por Kikyo, pero es que a veces son demasiado desesperantes. — **dijo Kagome con un tono de frustración.

**es cierto especialmente Inu humano y gruñidos, que se ven que besan el suelo por donde pasas— **y no era mentira, sango veía en esos dos todo el amor y adoración que le tenían a su amiga, pero Kagome ya sonrojada no quería seguir hablando del tema así que mejor decidió dejarlo por la paz.

**¿mejor nos vamos ya Sango? ¡El estar cerca del monje Miroku te esta afectando! además** **Los chicos se van a preocupar si ven que tardamos— **

**Es cierto ¿no queremos preocupar a tus pretendientes verdad kagome-chan— **dijo Sango burlándose de su amiga que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas de la vergüenza, y así las chicas se vestían para regresar al pequeño campamento que habían armado.

Mientras que con los chicos, inu hanyou estaba recostado en una rama pensando en como hacerles la vida imposible a sus mitades, tenia que ser un plan perfecto para que desistieran el enamorar a kagome, pero aun no se le ocurría nada y la verdad ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar, luego miro hacia abajo y vio que Inu humano estaba vigilando a miroku para que no fuera a espiar a Kagome mientras se bañaba con la ayuda de gruñidos, aunque el por dentro también quería ir a las termas para ver a Kagome desnuda, pero no tenia que ser tan evidente si quería ganarse su corazón, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pervertidos pensamientos, sintió que el olor de Kagome y Sango estaba cerca suponiendo que ya estaban llegando, y ahí vio como el empalagoso de Inu humano la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia el pequeño futon en donde dormía y se quedaba con ella y luego ahí vio una serpiente caza almas ¡demonios ahí estaba Kikyo buscándolo! No quería ir pero tenía que hacerlo. Kagome, Inu humano y gruñidos también se habían dado cuenta de que Kikyo estaba cerca supuso que Inu hanyou y todos irían pero Inuyasha bajo de la rama en donde estaba y les dijo a sus compañeros.

**Ire a dar una vuelta, regreso mas tarde— **y se fue, dejando triste a Kagome pensando que sus otros yo los seguirían inu humano hablo.

— ¿_sabes si el estúpido hanyou se quiere ir con el cadáver viviente? Que se valla, yo me quedare contigo kagome, ¿y tú gruñidos?— _dijo un inu humano decidido, de todas formas el que Kagome pensara que el hanyou todavía amaba a kikyo le caía en gracia a él para conquistarla.

_¡Yo también…grr!— _y asi kagome feliz sabiendo que por lo menos no todo estaba perdido.

**¡gracias chicos!— **y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos sonrojándolos al máximo, sus compañeros ya estaban dormidos así que seguiría su ejemplo ¡ya no esperaría a Inuyasha nunca mas! No después de que llegara de verse con su "querida Kikyo" ahora ella tenia dos inuyashas que la amaban y la protegían, pero inu humano saco de sus pensamientos a kagome, él estaba muy sonrojado y le pregunto tímidamente.

_Kagome ¿po...podría dormir con..tigo por favor?— _kagome asintió con una gran sonrisa y se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir de tal modo que inu humano la abrazaba por la espalda con la cara en el cuello de ella, y gruñidos dormitaba para vigilar que ningún youkai se acercara hacia donde estaban. Y asi durmió kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando el nuevo día.

**Continuara…**

_Ya sé que soy mala por dejarlas en suspenso al parecer le esta empezando abrir su corazoncito a nuestro querido Inu humano de todos modos aquí les dejo un pequeño avance de nuestro siguiente capitulo:_

**Inuyasha ¿Cómo has estado?— **le pregunto la miko zombi al Inu hanyou

**He estado bien ¿Qué deseas Kikyo?**_— _pregunto inuyasha, la verdad él quería terminar esta pequeña visita lo mas rápido posible

******¡**Lo que quiero inuyasha es que cumplas tu promesa!— inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto, nunca espero que Kikyo lo obligara a cumplir su promesa tan rápido.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? O ¿regular?_

_Otra cosa, la verdad es que en estos días se me ocurrio la maravillosa idea de crear tres capítulos especiales narrados desde el punto de vista cada uno de los tres inuyashas, si quieren que suba estos capítulos dejen al final de sus reviews la frase _"yo quiero capitulo especial de"_ seguido por el nombre del Inu hanyou, gruñidos o inu humano y si llegamos al review treinta subo al ganador._

_Bueno ya para irme gracias por sus review a:_

Gangstaluv

Princezz Inuyoukai

Mnica Vanegas

Tsuyu. M. Otaku

Danny-Nekko

luxy1985

Gaby007

Loca anonima

Loag

Nina Duciel

Se despide:

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

_Gente sexy de FF aquí le traigo la continuación de su historia favorita, ya que todo el mundo pide actualizaciones más seguidas, pues que creen, ¡que hago lo que puedo para complacerlas! Pero cambiando de tema ¡disfruten el capitulo! ya que de verdad escribo de todo corazón para ustedes que sin sus visitas y reviews, esta historia no existiría ¡gracias mundo!_

_ Nota: este capítulo contiene lemon un poco explicito, como es el primero que hago no sé qué tal me salió, así que ustedes juzguen y opinen, además no me hago responsable si son susceptibles._

_ Nota 2: les doy mis más sinceras gracias a Gaby007, quien me ayudo a escribir este capítulo, ¡Gracias Gaby!_

_ Como saben nadie me pertenece excepto la historia y la sacerdotisa Mizuki, Inuyasha & Co. Le pertenecen a su creadora bla bla bla… ¡comenzamos!_

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

**Aaa: **lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

Aaa: parte youkai

…_.._

Soltó un suspiro que contenía todo su agotamiento. ¡Estaba harto! Definitivamente hoy no era su día... En primer lugar, no dejaba de pelear con sus otros yo por Kagome, y ella al parecer le gustaba, podía olerlo en ella, era algo así como un olor de aceptamiento, ella se sentía querida y halagada, o al menos eso creía él. Estaba su precioso Ramen, si había más de él, no debía de usar tanto su cabeza para saber que mientras más, menos comida y por consecuente no tendría más ramen y Kagome se iría a su época por más y no sabía qué pensarían sus otras mitades. ¿Irónico, no? Ni el mismo sabía lo que pensaba? Y el final, Kikyo lo llamaba. ¿Para qué lo quería? ¿Acaso no veía sus problemas como para que ella viniera y lo molestara? Parecía que la no muerta tenía un rastreador o algo que la hacía aparecer en el momento menos indicado. Parecía que la no muerta se aburriera y viniera a joderle la vida... Pero allí se miraba él mismo, corriendo de rama en rama, escuchándo su llamado y tratándo de encontrarla con ese horrible olor a tierra y cadáver. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar siquiera el pensamiento de prometerle eso a Kikyo? La respuesta era facil.

Lástima.

Esa mujer que antes amo ya no existía, ahora solo era el reflejo de lo que era. Esa sacerdotisa cálida y amable cambió para ser un montón de barro y huesos mezclados en un cuerpo falso, como ella lo era. No podía cambiar el pasado, lo hecho hecho estaba y él no quería cambiar nada. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera conocido a Kagome y no hubiese existido Naraku? Seguramente viviría infeliz siendo un humano al lado de una sacerdotisa que no se creía humana, see, bajo autoestima. Definitivamente no se arrepentía de conocer a Kagome, fué lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Esa mujer tan cálida sin importarle su raza. Kikyo nunca estuvo sin su arco en su presencia pero Kagome, hasta le tocaba las orejas como a él tanto le gustaba. Ahora estaba atado a promesas pasadas por culpa de su lástima y condenado a mirar a Kagome ser feliz con sus otras mitades...

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado hacia donde estaba Kykio, con esa cara de amargura y tristeza, de la sacerdotisa de la que se enamoro ya no quedaba nada, tal vez el que fuera revivida con artes obscuras no la iban a regresar feliz de la vida, cuando Kykio lo visualizo lo saludo sin expresión alguna.

**Inuyasha ¿Cómo has estado?— **le pregunto la miko zombi al Inu hanyou

**He estado bien ¿Qué deseas Kikyo?**_— ___pregunto inuyasha, la verdad él quería terminar esta pequeña visita lo más rápido posible

**¿te siento extraño, Inuyasha? ¿Qué ha pasado?— **pregunto con insistencia Kykio

**No me pasa nada Kykio— **Kykio miro ligeramente sorprendida al hanyou, Inuyasha generalmente nunca le hablaba así ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿tenía que ver Kagome con su cambio de actitud? Inuyasha la mantenía al margen como si no le interesara lo mínimo que ella estuviera ahí.

**¿has sabido algo de Naraku, Kykio?**— Inuyasha iba a hacer por primera vez desde que se reunio con Kykio su visita mas corta, no quería que sus mitades se aprovecharan otra vez de Kagome, como ya era costumbre.

**No, naraku sabe mover muy bien sus cartas, no deja ningún rastro que nos pueda ayudar, solamente se sabe que dejo el monte de las animas, y eso ya lo sabíamos— **le dijo Kykio a Inuyasha, cuando Inu dio la vuelta para irse, Kykio lo llamo — **Inuyasha ¿Por qué te siento incompleto? No siento tu youki, ni tampoco tu parte humana— **Inuyasha se tensó cuando la no muerta le dijo eso ¡ahora tenia que decirle la verdad y no quería!

**solamente fue un hechizo, una aprendiz de Midoriko me lo lanzo, creo que se llamaba Mizuki o algo así, ella separo mi corazón humano y youkai— **ahora si la no muerta estaba sorprendida, Mizuki había regresado, ella juraba que Mizuki había muerto junto con Midoriko cuando se creó la perla de Shikon, o al menos eso le habían dicho cuando se preparaba para ser una sacerdotisa hace más de cincuenta años pero ¿Qué demonios ganaba ella lazándole un hechizo de tal magnitud a Inuyasha? Kykio se dispuso a averiguar mas sobre lo que había pasado.

**¿y que más te dijo esa sacerdotisa? ¿te dijo como romper el hechizo?— **Kykio pensaba que tal vez ella podía romper el hechizo, ya que Inuyasha la amaba, la forma era saber como poder ayudarlo.

**Si, dijo que para romper el hechizo, yo tenia que saber lo que quería, que mis otras mitades y yo estuviéramos de acuerdo o nos quedaríamos así para siempre. —** pero lo que la miko no muerta no contaba era en que ella no estaba en los planes amorosos del hanyou.

**¿y qué es lo que harás, inuyasha? — **pregunto ansiosa Kikyo

**Aun no lo sé, adiós Kikyo— **se despidió tajante el hanyou y regreso hacia el campamento donde había dejado a su miko del futuro, pero lo Inuyasha no se imaginaba lo que le diría la no muerta en ese instante.

**¡quiero que cumplas tu promesa, inuyasha!—** inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos, no le hizo caso a la no muerta y siguió caminando, y se fue sin decirle ninguna palabra. Pero nunca espero que Kikyo lo obligara a cumplir su promesa tan rápido.

Cuando regreso al campamento, lo primero que vio fue a Kagome siendo abrazada por Inu humano y gruñidos a sus pies velando que nada perturbará el sueño de su amada, lo que Inu hanyou daría por dormir abrazado cada noche con Kagome a su lado, amarla sin restricciones, tal vez lo mejor era que él se fuera al infierno con Kikyo y darle la oportunidad a Kagome de ser feliz con su parte humana, ¡maldición! ¿¡Por qué el amor era tan complicado!? ¿Por qué se enamoró de Kagome, cuando solo debía haberla visto como su amiga? No tenía ganas de subir a la rama en la cual antes estaba descansando y mejor descanso en una roca en frente del futon de Kagome y dejo que el sueño con el cual luchaba lo dominara.

Kagome despertó cuando escucho pasos en frente de ella, visualizo a Inuyasha frente a ella en una roca, se zafó del brazo que tenía Inu humano en su cintura y camino con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se cuidadosamente arrodillada a cuatro patas y ahí lo vio, era tan hermoso, sus labios finos que llamaban, sus facciones duras pero delicadas, mostrando toda su masculinidad, Kagome se acercó lentamente a su objetivo, la boca de Inuyasha, le dio un beso casto, pero delicado, no pudiendo resistir más, movió su boca sin esperar respuesta de repente sintió las manos de Inuyashala tomándola de la nuca, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Inu hanyou le respondía muy gustoso a su beso, profundizándolo, queriendo probar más del delicioso sabor de Kagome, la boca de ella era dulce, tan dulce como las golosinas que le traía a Shippo desde su época, el hanyou siguió profanando esa dulce y deliciosa cavidad, cuando el maldito oxigeno hizo falta Inuyasha respirando forzosamente le dijo.

**Kagome, vamos…vamos a otro sitio… quiero hacerte…mía por…favor— **la miko del futuro solamente pudo asintir. Montándola con cuidado en su espalda evitando despertar a sus compañeros, salieron corriendo, como si estuvieran corriendo huyendo de un demonio, el propio demonio de lujuria que poseía al hanyou, cuando Inuyasha visualizo un árbol un poco lejos del campamento, creyó que tal vez era una distancia prudente para evitar que Inu youkai escuchara todo lo que planeaba hacerle a su Kagome, cuando llegaron la bajo de su espalda y la beso hambrientamente, desesperado por probar otra vez el delicioso sabor de esa delicada boca metió su lengua, extasiado por el delicioso olor de su hembra inuyasha toco los pechos de Kagome por sobre de su ropa, mientras que Kagome no podía articular ninguna palabra, su mente estaba en blanco las caricias que Inuyasha le daba a todo su cuerpo le mandaba descargas por toda su espina dorsal, terminando en su intimidad, mientras que a Inuyasha su miembro le dolía más que una herida de batalla recordándole el querer poseer a su hembra en todos los sentidos, quería entrar en esa feminidad que lo reclamaba y escuchar los gemidos de Kagome mientras besaba su cuello hicieron que perdiera la poca cordura que mantenía.

—**Inu…yasha— **kagome gemía más y más sentía que ya no podía aguantar más y empezó a acariciar el miembro de Inuyasha por encima del hakama, con este gesto solo provoco que Inuyasha le rompiera la ropa con sus garras a Kagome, cuando vio por primera vez esos dos montes de carne blanquecina como la misma nieve, con una liguera parte obscura y el pico de sus pezones erectos por el placer que el hanyou le brindaba, el no perdió más tiempo y empezó a succionarlos con frenesí tal y como si tratara de un pequeño cachorro buscando alimento, lo lamia y mordía a su antojo mientras que con una mano le daba la debida atención al otro, disfrutando del placer de saborear la deliciosa piel nívea de aquella que sería su hembra en cuestión de minutos, la desnudo por completo, quitándole esa maldita falda que lo tenía loco desde que la conoció, definitivamente dejaba ver mucha carne, no era que no le gustara, solamente que podía oler la lujuria de muchos machos cuando buscaban los fragmentos, con un poco de torpeza, Kagome quito el haori rojo, Inuyasha viendo los torpes movimientos de su Kagome, decido desnudarse por completo quitándose el kosode y el hakama ¡ahora la haría su mujer! Sin nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera, Inuyasha le separo las piernas y se acomodó mejor entre los cremosos muslos de Kagome, la punta de su miembro tocaba los húmedos pliegues de ella gruñendo por el ciego placer que sentía, cuándo estaba listo para penetrarla…

Inuyasha despertó sobrexcitado, miro el molesto bulto que se formaba dentro de su hakama, su miembro le dolía horrores, una liguera capa de sudor cubría su frente, miro a su alrededor todos estaban profundamente dormidos, Inuyasha se levantó y corrió lo más sigilosamente buscando un rio o un lago ¡algo! Que lo ayudara a resolver aquel molesto problema en su entrepierna, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba, por esas molestas razones procuraba buscar donde descansar cerca de un lago, ¡malditos sueños húmedos! La próxima vez ya no sería un sueño, el haría lo posible para realizar ese sueño, por el momento se conformaría con baños de agua fría…

**Continuara…**

_Listo lo termine, creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado hacer pero que les pareció ¿bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Regular? ya que me he fijado que esta historia tiene más de mil visitas pero parece que no quieren darme su opinión, Dejen sus reviews, son gratis y hacen que esta servidora este feliz de que exista esta idea un poco loca. Sobre los capítulos especiales que mencione en el capítulo anterior, creo que no podre subirlos hasta nuevo aviso, ya que mi trabajo no me permite tener el tiempo de escribir._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

luxy1985

gangstaluv

Mnica Vanegas

Tsuyu. M. Otaku

Princezz Inuyoukai

Fuyu Kirisame

Gumi Inu-chan

Hasta la próxima

Kira-Taisho_128


	5. capitulo especial Inuyasha humano

CAPITULO ESPECIAL I

_Gente sexy de FF aquí esta el primer capitulo especial, es de Inu humano, ahora lo subo ya que hasta ahora he tenido tiempo de escribir ¡maldito trabajo! Bueno lo que uno tiene que hacer para ganarse el pan, pero bueno no los molesto mas así de que ¡disfruten el capitulo! _

_este capitulo va dedicado para todas aquellas que pidieron capitulo especial de Inu humano_

…_.._

¿Qué mas se puede pedir para ser libre? Soy un humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un demonio, sin poder disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas que te da la vida, tener que mantener mi identidad en secreto por el simple hecho de vivir en una época llena de demonios y no poder defenderme y morir ¡es insoportable! ¡Maldigo la hora en que mi libertad quedo reducida solamente a ver cada luna nueva! ¡Maldita sea el haber nacido impuro! ¡Maldito sea el hanyou por quererme arrebatar lo que mas quiero! ¡A mi Kagome! Solamente por que el imbécil del hanyou no sabe lo que quiere, por creer que todavía ama a Kikyo, ¿porqué se "enamoro" de ella que inconscientemente quiso usarlo? y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué Kikyo quiso usar a Inuyasha? La respuesta es fácil: Kikyo quería ser libre, vivir como una mujer normal, sin responsabilidades ni ataduras con la Shikon no tama, y él quería darle esa oportunidad, ofrecerle una vida juntos, condenarme a mi a una vida llena de sufrimiento y amargura, viviendo con una mujer en la que nunca confié, ¿tal vez el corazón del medio demonio, nunca se dio cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Kikyo? Al parecer ni ella se dio cuenta, por que él estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella además ¿Por qué vivir conmigo, cuando pudo haber vivido con los tres? Era por que tenía miedo, miedo de que nuestro demonio interior le hiciera daño, por que le daba vergüenza estar emparejada con un "sucio" medio demonio, por que cuando nos conocimos ella me vio por primera vez, luego vio al hibrido, cuando inuyasha y ella se veían nunca soltaba su arco, siempre estaba a la defensiva, y cuando la beso por primera vez, paso mas de lo debido purificándose, y aun asi el medio demonio quiso seguir con ella, la verdad lo único que le agradezco a Naraku es que le allá abierto los ojos al medio demonio, antes de atarme con ese montos de barro y huesos.

Pero cuando llego a nuestra vida mi amada Kagome, todo fue distinto, aunque al principio vi el reflejo de la no-muerta en ella, la fui conociendo sin que se diera cuenta, queriéndola, hasta que por fin pude salir, atesorando en mi mente la primera luna nueva que vivimos, cuando al principio tuve miedo de que no le gustara, de que no viera en mi ningún atractivo por ser un simple humano, solo porque ella empezaba a sentirse atraída por el hanyou, pero mis dudas y miedos fueron disipados cuando me trato con el mismo amor con el que trataba al medio demonio y cuando tuve que pelear con el monje-araña, lo único en lo que pensaba era mantenerla a salvo de todo aunque eso implicara la muerte para mi, pero con tal de verla a salvo para mi era mas que suficiente, era mi mejor recompensa, pero a imagen que nunca podre olvidar y que estará grabada a fuego en mi corazón fue el verla llorar por mi, cuando estuve a punto de morir por el veneno de aquel demonio, ella se preocupo y lloro por que yo me salvara, el recostarme en sus piernas fue el mejor momento de mi existencia, desmentir al medio demonio sobre su olor fue lo mas mágico, verla desnuda mientras huíamos del ermitaño tokajin, encendió mi lujuria, saber que yo para ella era lo mismo que mi parte hanyou, fue lo que confirmo mi amor por ella.

Por eso ahora que soy totalmente libre, libre para amarla, libre para conquistarla, nada me detendrá ¡ni de broma regresare al cuerpo del hanyou! Si él no sabe aprovechar cada oportunidad que kami le da con mi amada Kagome, él se lo pierde yo sabré como hacerla feliz ¡que nunca mas llore por aquel imbécil que no hace mas que hacerla sufrir! Yo sanare las heridas que mi procedente le dejo y si para eso tengo que pelear lo hare, y no me importa que tengo una clara desventaja ¡peleare con todo lo que tenga para que Kagome me ame a mi! ¡Nadie más que a mí!

_bueno asi o mas apasionado, la verdad me inspire en el capitulo 13 y 58 de la serie ahh! dejen sus reviews si les gusto, pero bueno aun no se cuando voy a terminar el capitulo 5 de la historia ya que lo acabo de empezar, y el capitulo anterior no di avance como lo hice con los otros capitulos, bueno cuidense mucho que tengan un buen fin de semana besos y abrazos para todas!_

_se despide:_

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

_Gente sexy de FF ¡¿guess whaaat?! ¡Kira is back! ¡ohh yeah! Bueno ya, es que estoy súper emocionada de saber que esta adorable, tierna y caliente historia ¡ya tiene cuarenta reviews! ¡Casi me desmayo de la felicidad! Ok no tanto pero si llore un poquito nada más._

_La verdad es que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, no la iba a publicar aquí y ni en otro sitio, iba a ir directo a mi portafolio, ya que era un trabajo para una de mis clases en la universidad, un dibujo que reflejara algo que me inspirara y me sentía identificada y me propuse dibujar por decirlo a los tres inuyashas y cuando termine el dibujo, a los dos días salió esta historia, luego le entregue el primer y único capitulo hasta ese entonces a mi profesora le gusto aunque le tuve que explicar de que hablaba la historia y saque nota alta, y ese día me decidí a publicarla y al ver su aceptación me dedique a continuarla y aquí esta, pero bueno ¡gracias a tod s! la verdad es que sus reviews me hacen feliz y espero que a ustedes los haga felices la historia ya que no la escribo por obtener algo a cambio, lo hago por que como escritora es un gran reto para mi, ya que manejar las emociones y personalidades de tres desenfrenados Inuyashas no es tarea sencilla, bueno no quiero molestarlas mas con mi discurso, así que las dejo leer este capítulo. Dedicado a todas ustedes por su preferencia._

_Como saben nadie me pertenece excepto la historia y la sacerdotisa Mizuki, Inuyasha & Co. Le pertenecen a su creadora bla bla bla…  
_

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

**Aaa: **lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

_Aaa:_ parte youkai

Kagome P.O.V

Sentí el calor de los rayos del sol posarse entre mis ojos cerrados, amenazando mi profundo y amado sueño, la verdad es que no quería despertar del magnífico sueño que mi subconsciente creaba en ese momento, así que para que los rayos no me despertaran por completo decidí girar para continuar durmiendo, pero al intentarlo, sentí un brazo que me atraía hacia el cálido pecho de alguien que hasta ese momento me era desconocido, me tense por un momento, pero al ver la tela de rata de fuego del haori de Inuyasha, me quede, más tranquila, ya que recordé que Inuyasha humano me pidió dormir junto a mí y después sentí mis mejillas arder, con mi mirada detalle cada facción de Inuyasha humano, la verdad es que lo único que tenia de parecido con sus otras personalidades es que se ven tan dulces e inocentes cuando duermen, yo siempre pensé que Inuyasha era hermoso, no solo por fuera, también por dentro, solamente que su difícil pasado no le dejaba demostrárselo a cualquiera, solamente que con su fachada de "chico malo" no iba a apartarme de él, porque aunque él no lo quiera admitir, ambos nos conocemos más de lo que creemos, pero eso no evita que el siga amando a Kikyo, ¿aunque tal vez, no sería mala idea dale una oportunidad a las otras mitades de inuyasha hanyou? Ya que ellos juran y perjuran que me aman, ¡¿pero qué cosas estoy pensando?! ¡Hay mi cabeza está hecha un lio! No sé qué pensar, aunque los celos de Inuyasha hanyou dejan mucho que desear, ¿tal vez sea buena idea, dejar pasar un tiempo y ver que actitudes empiezan a tomar los Inuyashas? Aunque también ¿me gustaría saber cómo se puede romper el hechizo de Mizuki? O de lo contrario Inuyasha hanyou le daría un coma diabético por tanto coraje, aunque pensándolo mejor "yerba mala nunca muere".

Cuando volví a fijar mi mirada en la de mi acompañante, vi como sus hermosos y profundos ojos azules-grises me miraban con un mar de sentimientos que iban desde el amor, hasta la pasión, era inevitable el sonrojarme, y cuando vi que su cara bajaba lenta y tortuosamente hacia mis labios, el sentir su aliento sobre mis labios fue lo más embriagador y no pude evitar y cerrar mis ojos esperando un tan ansiado primer beso, y segundos después sentí sus labios junto a los míos, fue un roce casto, tímido y la vez un poco torpe, cuando Inu humano iba a separarse lo tome del cuello para profundizar más el beso, empecé a mover un poco torpe mis labios, trate de hacer algo que mis amigas me decían que le gustaba mucho a los chicos y empecé a tocar la lengua de inuyasha con la mía, me gustaba esa sensación y de un beso casto paso a uno demasiado pasional para mi, nuestras lenguas se enredaban haciendo nuestra unión más sensual y lujuriosa, ahora las riendas del beso las llevaba inuyasha, a decir verdad la única vez que Inuyasha hanyou y yo nos besamos fue cuando Kaguya lo iba a convertir en un demonio completo, aunque fue algo inocente, fue muy significativo para mí, pero ahora su parte humana y yo compartíamos algo mas intimo, sus besos a pesar de ser apasionados tenían ese toque de ternura que solo inuyasha humano puede irradiar, aunque su carácter rebelde y engreído no se lo quitaban aunque estuvieran separados, pero así lo amaba o los amaba ¡bueno da igual! Así quiero a Inuyasha ni importa que forma tenga, seguimos con nuestro beso, hasta que el oxigeno hizo falta en nuestros pulmones, nos separamos lentamente y después oímos un gutural y escalofriante gruñido a mi espalda, no teníamos que ser adivinos para saber de quién se trataba esa imponente y sensual voz, aunque parecía que era una sentencia de muerte para alguien.

_¡suelta a mi compañera! ¡maldito humano! Grrr — _dijo Inu youkai, se veía mortífero, sus garras listas para matar, mostrando sus colmillos asegurando que su contraparte humana iría al infierno por tocar algo sagrado para él, y yo… solamente era una espectadora en esa escena.

_¿y si no quiero? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacerme "cachorro"?— _mientras nos levantábamos de mi futon, Inuyasha youkai mantenía su mirada rojiza hacia nosotros, ya que en ningún momento Inuyasha humano me había soltado del abrazo férreo que manteníamos, tal vez no lo iba matar ya que no sabíamos cuales serian las consecuencias de que uno de los tres muriera, pero eso no iba ser impedimento para que no le diera una buena paliza.

_¡cállate! ¡vas a morir maldito humano! ¡argh!— _y al ver que Gruñidos venia hacia nosotros instintivamente cerré mis ojos del miedo que en esos momentos sentía, el agarre que inuyasha tenía sobre mi se intensifico, espere por unos segundos y nada, mire hacia el youkai, él se detuvo a medio camino, y después otro manchón rojo se poso delante de nosotros interponiéndose para recibir el golpe que era para nosotros, inuyasha hanyou se levanto del piso llevando su mano hacia su boca limpiando el pequeño hilo de sangre que broto gracias a la fuerza que el demonio poseía, era obvio que apenas había regresado de su encuentro con Kikyo, la verdad me puse triste al saber que el paso la noche con aquella miko no muerta, pero que podía hacer, Inuyasha la amaba y tenía todo el derecho de estar con ella si le daba la gana, de pronto inuyasha tomo a gruñidos del haori y le empezó a gritar

**¡¿qué es lo que te pasa imbécil?! ¡¿Qué no ves que casi atacas a Kagome, estúpido?! yo se que tu también quieres matar al estúpido humano por tocarla ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar si alguno de los tres muere?— **atónita era la mirada que inu youkai tenia, ¿tal vez por su ira ciega no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba en medio de los dos? Sinceramente si no hubiese sido por Inuyasha tal vez ahora no estuviera sana o en el peor de los casos viva, gruñidos se deshizo del agarre de inuyasha sin decir nada, les dedico una mirada llena de odio a sus contrapartes y se marcho, inuyasha humano me soltó despacio, inuyasha hanyou miro a su contraparte humana y repitió la misma acción que con su contraparte demoniaca.

**¡¿y tú imbécil?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner a kagome en peligro?! ¡¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado!?— **inuyasha humano ignoro olímpicamente los gritos del hanyou, preguntándome.

_¿kag? ¿estás bien?— _

yo solamente asentí, después mi estomago rugió por alimento, ya que era hora del desayuno, los chicos se habían levantado por la primera pelea del día, pero nadie dijo nada, ya que ahora era lo más normal del mundo, con todas las peleas que Inuyasha y yo habíamos tenido desde que nuestro viaje comenzó, esto ya no era novedad, me dispuse a esperar a Inuyasha Youkai pero nunca llego, tal vez con el pleito de la mañana, llegaría más tarde, así que solamente nos dispusimos a desayunar un poco de pescado y sopas instantáneas, sabía que dentro de poco tendría que ir a mi época por provisiones además que tenía que ir a clases, ya que había perdido demasiado tiempo y tenía que avisarle a mi autoproclamado amo permiso para poder irme, aunque con un poco de persuasión y de un "osuwari" me bastaba para poder irme. Asi que decidi que mientras más rápido le dijera, mas rápido me iria.

**¿oye, Inuyasha? ¿te puedo pedir algo?— **le pedí con mi mejor cara de suplica.

**¿Qué quieres— **me contesto inuyasha hanyou con su típica arrogancia

**¿puedo ir a mi época, por unos días?— **aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

**¡¿Cómo que te quieres ir a tu época, ya sabes que tenemos asuntos pendientes con Naraku?! ¿y qué va a pasar con los fragmentos?— **ya harta del asunto, decidí ponerle punto final.

**Por favor Inuyasha ¡solamente serán cinco días! ¡y si quiero me voy! ¡Osuwari!— **y ahí estaban un hanyou y humano tragando tierra, me acerque con Inuyasha humano ya que yo no sabía que él también iba a recibir el poder del conjuro, yo creía firmemente que solamente Inuyasha Hanyou lo iba a recibir.

**¡lo siento Inuyasha! No sabía que a ti también te iba a afectar la palabra—** el solamente me dedico una mirada de furia contenida y comprensión.

_No te preocupes no ibas a saber que el maldito collar también me afectaba a mí, ¿oe kag? ¿te puedo acompañar a tu época? Digo como el conjuro me afecto ¿tal vez yo también pueda cruzar el pozo?— _yo solamente asentí, digo ¿Qué tan malo es que inuyasha humano vaya a mi época? Luego Inuyasha hanyou hablo.

**¡esperen yo también iré! O no iras a ningún lado Kagome, es mas creo que debería buscar a gruñidos para que también valla con nosotros ¿Qué te parece la idea, Kagome?— **

Yo sabia que la vida no podia se mas injusta conmigo, ¡Kami-sama, dime que hice para merecer este castigo! y ya no me quedo más de otra que aceptar, y ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Cómo reaccionaría mi familia ante estos tres Inuyashas? Solamente espero que no me causen problemas. Además ¿Qué tan malo puede ser este viaje?

**Continuara…**

_Bueno después de casi dos semanas sin actualizar, aquí está el nuevo capítulo recién salidito del horno, bueno parece que nuestro querido Inuyasha humano les esta ganando la partida a los otros dos, sera que por fin habra un ganador del corazon de Kagome, ¿cual sera el plan de Inuyasha hanyou? bueno pues no se olviden de leer el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_ ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? ¿Les pareció muy cortito? Bueno dejen sus review para saber sus opiniones, otra cosa ¡ya casi está terminado el capítulo especial de Inu-youkai! Y si la historia llega a los cincuenta reviews o mi trabajo me da tiempo de terminarla, la subo._

_Un pequeño avance de el capitulo siguiente:_

**Tal vez fue una mala idea traer a los Inuyashas a mi casa, tal vez termine matándolos antes de romper el hechizo. — **dijo una angustiada Kagome mientras se alistaba para irse a dormir.

_Gracias por sus review a:_

Tsuyu. M. Otaku

Moon Skin

Sasunaka doki

Amaterasu97

Lem0n-chan

Princezz Inuyoukai

Mayu Miname

Gumi Inu-chan

cuddlybunny22

luxy1985

Gaby007

Gangstaluv

Con amor y cariño

Kira-Taisho-128


	7. Capitulo especial Inuyasha Youkai

CAPITULO ESPECIAL II

_ Gente sexy de FF, como han estado ¡llegamos a los cincuenta reviews! Como lo había prometido aquí esta el segundo capítulo especial de Inuyasha youkai, sé que muchas estaban esperando lo que nuestro querido gruñidos nos tiene que contar, sin más preámbulos los dejo leer. Ya lo saben Inuyasha youkai no me pertenece._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que pidieron capítulo especial de Inuyasha youkai._

La vida para un demonio como yo es muy simple, lo único que tenemos en la mente es matar sin importar quién o qué era, el ver a tu presa morir por tus propias garras, es una imagen que deseas grabar para siempre en tu memoria, oler los residuos de sangre que chorrean por tus manos es una visión que vale la pena ver, oír los gritos de mis victimas suplicando piedad y misericordia mientras mueren me excita de sobremanera, la verdad es que siempre quiero saciar mis instintos de sangre, aunque estos nunca tienen final, aunque mate a todos lo humanos, demonios o animales sin parar, nunca me sentiré satisfecho, mi instinto no tiene límite, es por eso que mi sangre está sellada por los instintos y sentimentalismos humanos, disfrazada bajo el nombre de "Tessaiga" esa espada sella cualquier atisbo de la sangre demoniaca que corre por nuestras venas, al ser un ser hibrido y tener tres personalidades no es nada fácil, cuando la ira y la impotencia se adueñan de nuestro cuerpo, es la efímera oportunidad para poder salir y aprovechar la sangre que mi instinto sanguinario aclama.

Pero no todo lo que mi instinto pide lo tengo, solamente me falta y es tener aquello que mi hombría me pide a gritos, el poder tener el cuerpo de Kagome, esa niña mientras más crece más hermosa esta, cada noche desde que la conocí me la imagino desnuda y ardiente de deseo por mí, no por el medio demonio, ni por el humano, por mi el demonio. Me gusta imaginarme sus gemidos de agradecimiento por cada envestida que mi miembro le da, me gusta imaginarme que yo soy el dueño absoluto de su cuerpo, su corazón, en fin todo de ella. Pero claro no puedo porque estoy atado a un miserable hanyou ¡maldición! ¡Odio tener que salir cada vez que estamos en peligro! Bueno excepto durante la luna nueva.

Desde la primera vez que vi a aquella chiquilla del futuro, no niego que la confundí con la perra de Kikyo, y quise destazarla con mis garras, sabiendo que su olor y su mirada eran diferentes, pero no me importaba ya que mis deseos de vengarme de esa perra eran mas fuertes, quería torturarla hasta que ella misma me pidiera que acabara con ella, y todo por pedirle al medio demonio que se deshiciera de mi, obviamente yo no lo iba a permitir ¡pero ese estúpido hanyou! pero cuando dijo que ella no era esa maldita perra, me dedique a observarla con mas detenimiento y desde ahí mi instinto la reclama como mi hembra, cuando Salí por primera vez en la batalla contra Goshinki, viendo que el medio demonio ya no podía mas, tuve que intervenir para evitar que muriéramos, luego Kagome volvió a encerrarme en el interior de nuestro cuerpo, y desde ahí no puedo evitar el querer poseerla, recuerdo mi primer beso con ella, fue cuando nos enfrentamos a Kaguya. Ahora no me detendré para que sea mi compañera, ni de broma volveré al cuerpo del hanyou.

No me importa lo que tenga que hacer para que mi compañera sea solamente para mi, no del humano, no del medio demonio, mía solamente mía y no me importa si tengo que matar a quien se ponga en mi camino.

_¡Esta terminado! yo sé que me quedo muy cortito, y no sé si cumplió con sus expectativas, pero bueno se hizo lo que se pudo la verdad es que este episodio fue el mas difícil ya que Inuyasha Youkai es mas sádico y lujurioso, ahora para no discriminar falta el capítulo especial de Inuyasha hanyou aunque ya se pueden dar una idea sobre lo que este piensa, sobre el capitulo seis todavia no esta listo, ya que me enferme y no pude escribir, pero bueno esperenlo con ansias ya que tal vez entre tres a cuatro dias actualize, pero eso será hasta la siguiente; cuídense les desea lo mejor._

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	8. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

_Gente sexy de FFnet, ¡llegamos a los sesenta y cuatro reviews! ¡Pero perdón por la tardanza! Luego me disculpare. Bueno creo que es todo lo que diré, así que disfruten el capitulo. _

_Como ya lo saben no le tengo que repetir que inuyasha y sus otras mitades no me pertenecen, la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro solamente para saciar los bajos instintos de la/os lectora/os._

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

Aaa: lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

Aaa: parte youkai

_**Aaa: **_lo que los personajes piensan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha hanyou P.O.V

Después del pequeño incidente de la mañana, nos encontrábamos de camino hacia la aldea de la vieja Kaede, íbamos como siempre, shippo, sango y Miroku iban caminando como siempre, mi parte humana y youkai junto con Kagome, casi parecía que se habían olvidado de la pelea de la mañana, y yo caminaba detrás de ellos, pero lo peor de todo es que yo aún no podía sacarme de la cabeza aquella imagen de mi parte humana besando tan apasionadamente a MI Kagome ¡maldición! ¡Recordar esa maldita escena me dan ganas de matar a ese bastardo! Lo peor de todo es que no puedo, solamente por qué ¿tal vez si alguno de los tres muere, los otros también? ¡argh! Odio estar en esta situación, la verdad no se ni para que quiero que los tres estemos en la época de Kagome, ¡siempre digo las cosas sin pensar! tal parece que al nacer nadie se atrevió a conectarme mi gran bocaza con mi cerebro, ya que todo lo que digo lo digo a lo puro tonto, pero ya ni para que lamentarse, aunque creo que algo bueno puede salir de esta situación, ¿y si con esto logro que mis otras mitades se alejen de Kagome? ¿Puede que cuando ella y yo saltemos, puedo poner una roca para que bloquee la entrada al pozo? ¡nah! Es mala idea, mi parte youkai podría quitarla como si de una pluma se tratara, o ¿quizás cuando lleguemos con la vieja Kaede le puedo robar, ¡no! Eso se oye muy feo, le puedo "pedir prestado" a Sango el polvo que sirve para dormir a los youkais por horas y luego noqueo al humano? y me llevo a Kagome así no tendré que vigilar a los otros tontos y mi kagome y yo estaremos solos ¡ja! ¡Que buen plan! ¡Inuyasha eres un genio!

Fin P.O.V

Mientras tanto Kagome no podía quitarse de la mente el beso que había recibido por parte de Inuyasha humano, no iba a negar que le hubiera gustado que fuera su hanyou el que le diera ese beso pero daba igual ¡inuyasha la había besado! Estaba tan feliz y ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que la llamaban.

— **¡¿oye Kagome te encuentras bien?!— **le pregunto Sango, mientras tres Inuyashas la miraban desconcertados

—**Si ¿Por qué preguntas Sango?—**

—**Por nada lo que pasa es que te veo distraída— **Sango imaginaba el por qué su amiga estaba tan distraída, ese beso sí que la había afectado bastante, pero bueno ¡que goce de su buena suerte!

—_Es cierto Kagome estás segura de que está todo bien— _pregunto muy preocupado Inuyasha humano.

—**Si ya no se preocupen por mi, solamente estaba pensando— **y siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde los demás se quedarían hasta que Kagome y los Inuyashas regresaran de la época de la miko.

Antes de irse junto con Kagome, el hanyou astutamente tomo un poco del polvo que Sango le había mostrado, diciéndole que podría dormir a un youkai durante horas, incluso días dependiendo de la cantidad, aunque el hanyou tomo un poco para no levantar sospechas; mientras inuyasha youkai estaba distraído, nuestro querido hanyou le hecho el polvo, y escondió a un muy dormido youkai detrás de la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, y ahora iba por el humano a quien lo encontró cerca del rio bebiendo obviamente el agua de aquel dicho rio, el hanyou se acercó como un asesino a su victima, con su sonrisa sádica y le planto un duro golpe en la nuca (_al estilo vegeta) _anqué no tan fuerte para matarlo, fue duro para dejarlo noqueado por una cuantas horas o tal vez días. Después de la magnifica ejecución de su plan, el hanyou regreso rápido hacia donde se encontraba Kagome esperándolo.

Kagome P.O.V

Me encontraba sentada sobre la madera del pozo devora huesos, esperando a los Inuyashas, sigo sin saber por qué demonios Inuyasha hanyou quería llevarse con el a sus otras mitades cuando la verdad es que ni siquiera él mismo se soporta, bueno solo kami sabe que es lo que tiene Inuyasha en la cabeza, para cuando regrese a la realidad Inuyasha estaba llamándome.

— **¿ya estas lista Kagome?—** desconcertada era la palabra que me describía en ese momento ¿Qué no se suponía que Inuyasha vendría con sus otras contrapartes? Así que para saciar mi curiosidad le pregunte.

— **¿Oye inuyasha, donde están los otros Inuyashas?—** el hanyou se puso un poco nervioso, pero trato de ocultarlo, mirando de lado, sabia que cuando no me miraba me ocultaba algo.

—**no lo sé Kagome, ¡yo no voy a estar detrás de ellos siempre! ¿Tal vez desistieron de acompañarnos? ¿O tal vez están cansados, ya vez que no paramos de caminar hasta que llegamos a la aldea?— **Inuyasha esperaba que se creyera la mentira que le había dicho ya que si no le creía iba a quedar con la cara pegada a la tierra de tanto "osuwari"

—**bueno ¿quizás tengas razón? Ya vámonos— **luego de decir eso, Inuyasha miro hacia la aldea una ultima vez, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Inuyasha? ¿Parece que le preocupa lo que hay en la aldea? Después nos lanzamos al pozo donde la luz violeta nos transporto a mi época, cuando llegamos Inuyasha me ayudo a salir del pozo, entramos a mi casa, donde un silencio sepulcral nos dio la bienvenida.

— ¡**¿Mamá, abuelo, Sota?! — **seguí gritando sus nombres, pero nadie me contestaba, hasta que me di por vencida, luego de eso me reuní con Inuyasha en la sala.

—**Parecen que no están— y **empecé a buscar en la cocina alguna nota que me dijera a donde se había ido mi familia, hasta que en la nevera estaba la famosa nota de mi adorada madre.

_Hija si estas leyendo esto significa que no estamos_

_Fuimos a un viaje que tu abuelo gano,_

_Estaremos fuera por tres días _

_Desearía que hubieras venido con nosotros_

_Te deje comida y dinero para que compres lo necesario,_

_Ya sabes donde esta._

_Te quiero hija si te vas antes que de que regresemos, cuídate_

_P.S: deje ramen de sobra para Inuyasha_

—**Tal parece que mi familia no se encuentra— **dije con un cierto aire nostálgico, ya que yo quería ver a mi familia, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlos, a veces deseo estar más tiempo con ellos pero tengo una obligación que cumplir en el sengoku, después de eso Inuyasha rompió mis sentimentales pensamientos.

— **¿Oye Kagome, hay ramen?— **la verdad se había tardado en pedirme de comer, suspire resignada y le dije.

—**si, ahorita te lo doy, ya que yo me pondré al corriente en mis estudios— **después de darle el ramen a Inuyasha, me dispuse a llamar a alguna de mis amigas para que me diera los apuntes de las clases, ya que casi un mes sin ir al colegio, por estar en el sengoku jidai, de seguro y con las enfermedades que mi abuelo se inventaba la gente debía de pensar el ¿Por qué no he muerto? ¿Tal vez eso les daría un poco de paz a la familia? pero daba igual, mientras mi familia supiera donde me encontraba no pasaba nada, después de un rato, Ayumi llego a mi casa ¡por fin podría ponerme a estudiar como cualquier adolecente normal! Le abrí la puerta y me recibió muy efusivamente.

— **¡hola Kagome! ¿Espero que ya te hayas recuperado del síndrome de piernas inquietas?—** si bien mi cara parecía como si me dijeran que Sesshomaru era amable y cariñoso con Inuyasha, mi abuelo cada vez tenía más imaginación o Sota le investigaba por internet todas esas enfermedades.

—**Ah… si ya estoy mejor, aunque debo guardar reposo, tal vez mañana valla a clases, creo que me iré a recostar antes de hacer los trabajos— **le respondí con una cara de "trágame tierra" así que solamente tenía que despedir a mi amiga y podría estar tranquila.

—**está bien nos vemos después Kagome— **

Y después de eso Ayumi se fue, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a mi habitación, en donde Inuyasha me esperaba con su espada en los hombros y sus piernas cruzadas su típica pose, y su mirada de "soy mejor que tu y no me importa", aunque ya no le tome ni la mas mínima atención ya que solamente estaba concentrada en resolver las estúpidas ecuaciones de matemáticas ¡¿Por qué diantres las letras tienen que ser como números dentro de la ecuación?! ¡Maldita x te odio por no encontrar su valor! Después de romperme el cerebro me fije que Inuyasha parecía estatua, tenía la misma pose desde hace tres horas ¿Qué no se cansara? Bueno ya harta de tanta mates me fije que ya estaba anocheciendo ¿pero que hora era? Me fije en mi despertador y vi que eran las siete de la noche ¡wow! Estudie por mas de tres horas ahora solamente comería algo y me daría una ducha y a mi camita.

Fin P.O.V

Inuyasha hanyou P.O.V

Mientras Kagome se preparaba para esos malditos demonios llamados exámenes, yo no podía dejar de preguntarme si le abra gustado el beso con mi parte humana, ¿tal vez no quiera que el hechizo se rompa? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Kagome sea solamente mía? Creo que por primera vez en mi vida voy a ser sincero conmigo mismo y con ella ¡eso es! Si le digo que la amo ella ya no va a querer estar con ninguna de mis contrapartes y así Kagome y yo seremos felices hasta que Kikyo nos separe ¡no ya lo decidí! Romperé mi promesa con ella para vivir el resto de mi vida con la mujer que amo, cuando ella se desocupe se lo diré ¡está decidido!

Cuando vi que por fin despegaba sus ojos del papiro donde escribía cosas que yo no sabía ni para que servían, Kagome empezó a levantar la manos para estirase y relajar sus músculos, durante el proceso pude ve la bien formada curva de su cintura y como sus pechos se juntaban haciéndolos ver más grandes, empecé a recordar aquellos sueños que suelo tener con Kagome cada noche y ¡que cada noche se vuelven mejor! ¡Maldición! Después de recordar mis fantasías eróticas mi miembro dio un pequeño tirón ¡¿no podía pasarme esto en mejor momento?! Trate de calmarme entonces me concentre en que debería decirle mis sentimientos en este momento a Kagome.

—**¿oe Kagome?— **ella me miro expectante a mi palabras—**¿te puedo preguntar algo importante?— **Kagome me miraba como si tuviera un bicho raro en la cara, iba a reclamarle pero me clame, este no era un buen momento para discutir.

— **¿qué sucede Inuyasha? ¡Ah ya se! ¿Tienes hambre?— **¡en serio! ¡Solamente eso se le pudo ocurrir!

— **¡no es eso tonta!—**

— **¡No me digas tonta! ¿Bueno me vas a decir de una buena vez que te pasa? — **

— **¿es que… yo… te que…quería preguntar si...?— **¡maldición! de seguro estaba todo sonrojado ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan tímido? ¿Por qué no podía ser directo como mi parte humana?

— **¿Inuyasha de verdad estas bien?— **

tal vez no era bueno con las palabras pero si con acciones, así que era mejor demostrarle a mi amada Kagome mis sentimientos hacia ella, tome su hermoso rostro entre mis mano decidido a besarla, mientras ella me miraba entre confundida y expectante, con tortuosa lentitud, teníamos toda la noche para nosotros, y si algo mas pasaba toda nuestra vida, cuando sentí su aliento embriagándome ¡solamente un poco más! Y borraría todo rastro del beso del maldito humano de los carnosos labios de mi Kagome.

Fin P.O.V

Justamente cuando Inuyasha y Kagome estaba a pocos centímetros, la ventana se abrió de golpe mostrando a un furioso youkai y a un humano entrando al cuarto de su miko, separando abruptamente a unos sonrojados tortolitos.

— _¿kagome te encuentras bien?__—_

— _¿es cierto no te hizo nada este maldito aprovechado?— _ambos Inuyashas miraban inquisitoriamente a su contraparte hanyou ¡con que derecho trataba de besar a su Kagome?

— **¡yo no soy un maldito aprovechado! ¡Aquí el aprovechado eres tú!—**

— _¡eso no es cierto!—_

— **¡si lo es!—**

— _¡es verdad!—_

— _¡tu cállate—_

— **¡no¡ ¡tu cállate maldito aprovechado!—**

— _¡ustedes dos son los malditos aprovechados!—_

— _¡cállate gruñidos! ¡Entonces tu también te aprovechaste de Kagome!—_

— **¡es cierto concuerdo con el maldito humano!—**

— _¡¿a quién le dices maldito humano, estúpida bestia?!—_

—_**Ya van a empezar— **_Kagome harta de la situación empezó a enfurecerse—** ¡ya cállense los tres! ¡Fuera de mi habitación o a los tres los entierro vivos a puros "osuwaris! Me tienen harta con su discusión— **sorprendidos y asustados se fueron los inuyashas hacia el árbol sagrado de aquella época —Tal vez fue una mala idea traer a los Inuyashas a mi casa, tal vez termine matándolos antes de romper el hechizo. — dijo una angustiada Kagome mientras se alistaba para irse a dormir, agotada por todas las emociones de aquel día, pero sonando con el casi beso de su hanyou.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha hanyou estaba golpeando la pared de la caseta en donde estaba el pozo, se iba a ir a su época pero sus otras contrapartes se quedarían ahí, y el los tenían que vigilar.

— _**¡maldicion! Si no hubieran llegado estos dos hubiera besado a Kagome ¿creo que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están y hablar con ella mañana?— **_y asi Inuyasha se fue a recostar en su rama favorita del Goshimbuko.

Había amanecido en la ciudad de Tokio, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana de Kagome, despertándola de su profundo sueño, miro su alarma y por primera vez en su vida se levanto temprano, decidió tomar una ducha reanimadora antes de alistarse para ir al colegio, cuando sintió la tibieza del agua recorrer su cuerpo desnudo escucho cuando alguien recorrió la cortina de la ducha, y ahí estaba el desnudo antes sus ojos, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, se metió a la ducha con ella y la beso hambrientamente.

**Continuara…**

_¡Listo está terminado! Y de verdad siento mucho la tardanza pero espero que la espera haiga valido la pena pero díganme sin miedo ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? o ¿regular? Dejen sus reviews…._

_Avance del próximo capítulo:_

Y ahí estábamos besándonos con una pasión descontrolada, queriendo tocar y sentir cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

**¡Inuyasha!— **solamente escuchaba el gemir de mi Kagome, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se acoplaban a la perfección.

_¿Quién será el que se metió a la ducha con Kagome? Pues esperen el próximo capítulo habrá LEMON_

_Bueno la verdad es que si estoy un poco disconforme con un review que la verdad fue un poco ofensivo para mí._

Josmividakawai

Estas de coña verdad...? Esta historia es tan monótoma y predecible. Aburrida, el summary es lo único interesante. No puedo creer que esta porquería tenga tantos favoritos y comentarios.  
¿Por qué no puedes ser como otras autoras?  
Huh...  
Patética

_Bueno mi estimada/o Josmividakawai, la vedad es que yo no puedo ser como las otras autores/as porque simple y sencillamente yo tengo mis propias ideas, cada autor/a tiene su mundo y yo respeto el trabajo de las otras autores/as porque ellas tienen más experiencia y tiempo que yo en el fandom, pero tampoco es para que vengas e insultes algo por lo que la verdad me estoy esforzando y trabajando duro y ¿y tal vez por eso la historia tiene tantos favoritos y comentarios? De todos modos gracias por leer mi historia y tal vez soy patética, y lo soy porque estoy exponiendo en este fandom una historia que la verdad a la gente le gusta como ya lo dije te expreso abiertamente mi gratitud por hacer leido por esta historia que la verdad amo._

_También gracias a todas aquellas que se preocuparon por mi salud ya me recupere de una infeccion en la garganta y aquí estoy de vuelta._

_Gracias por sus reviews a:_

Guest

Josmividakawai

Ariadnek

Moon Skin: _la verdad es que aun no sé si va a pasar algo entre Inuyasha humano y Kagome, aunque él está ganando la partida, los otros._

Tsuyu. M. Otaku: _si yo se que Inuyasha youkai es así pero es por que como es un demonio no tiene conciencia sobre lo que es el amor, lo confunde con la lujuria, ya que eso y la ira son los rasgos más comunes de los demonios completos._

Lem0n-chan

Princezz Inuyoukai:

InuKagforever3

Moonchide: _qué bueno que te allá gustado la historia, se bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando._

Aidee Gv

Gangstaluv

luxy1985

_Se despide de ustedes con un gran abrazo:_

_Kira-Taisho-128_


	9. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

_Gente sexy de FF como están espero que se encuentren bien, ya que les traigo este caliente capitulo por que si después de tanto esperar ya sabremos quien es el afortunado en tener el cuerpecito de Kagome, pero bueno disfruten el capi._

_Unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de empezaren este capitulo no se si van a odiar a Inuyasha pero la verdad es algo por así decirlo ¡justicia divina! Ok no tanto pero eso si los celos son malos compañeros._

_Este capitulo contiene lemon si eres menor de edad, léelo bajo tu propio riesgo, no me hago responsable de traumas o inocencias destruidas. _

_Como ya lo saben no le tengo que repetir que inuyasha y sus otras mitades no me pertenecen, la historia está hecha sin fines de lucro solamente para saciar los bajos instintos de la/os lectora/os._

Simbología:

Aaa: narración

Aaa: lo que el hanyou y los demás personajes hablan

_Aaa: _parte humana

Aaa: parte youkai

_**Aaa: **_lo que los personajes piensan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha Youkai P.O.V

Me encontraba dormido sobre unas de las grandes ramas del Goshimbuko de la época de Kagome, aunque gracias a mi oído súper desarrollado estaba pendiente a cualquier movimiento que mi perra pudiera hacer ¡maldición! ¡¿Por qué el estúpido hanyou la iba a besar?! ¡Y el maldito humano la beso! ¿Es que esa perra desobediente se va a tener que estar metiendo con los tres? Pero ya me iba a conocer yo solamente quiero ese cuerpo virginal ¡quiero que Kagome sea mía! Entonces escuche el sonido del agua caer, mire a todos lados esperando que nadie estuviera cerca de ahí y me metí a la habitación de ella aspire ese olor que me vuelve loco fue mala idea por que sentí un tirón en mi miembro ¡genial! Ahora tenía una gran erección gracias al maldito olor de mi perra.

Seguí el ruido del agua cayendo y me llevo hacia una pequeña habitación, creo que Kagome la llamaba "baño" entre cuidadosamente un poco de vapor cubría mi vista, pero no tanto como para no dejarme ver aquel cuerpo del que deseaba ser dueño, mi erección creció mas, y una idea vino a mi mente, solamente tenia que cuidarme de que los otros yo no escucharan todo lo que planeaba hacerle a Kagome, ahora si la poseería de todas las formas y posiciones posibles, decidí quitarme el haori, el gi, y obviamente mi hakama quedándome totalmente desnudo, abrí de un golpe quite esa maldita cosa que impedía ver a Kagome en todo su esplendor, ella solamente me miro sorprendida y yo no quise hacerla esperar, la bese hambrientamente, ya que mis otras contrapartes de alguna u otra manera ya habían besado a Kagome, ahora veía por qué la amaban, su boquita era tan dulce, deliciosa, toda ella era deliciosa seguí besándola hasta marcar un camino de besos por todo su fino cuello, definitivamente mi perra era exquisita, gracias a mi buena audición sabia que Kagome lo disfrutaba por sus débiles gemidos, mis manos se movieron lentamente desde sus muslos, su cadera, pose mis manos en su cintura mientras la presión de mi miembro hinchado y caliente sobre su vientre era exquisito y entonces deje por un momento la deliciosa boquita que estaba follando con mi lengua y tome mi pene y empecé a restregarlo por todo el sexo de Kagome, ¡estaba tan caliente y húmeda! ¡Tan deliciosa! Que mi miembro se puso mas duro de lo que estaba, tome sus pechos con mis manos y mire los pezones erectos reclamando mi boca así que no me hice del rogar y me metí el seno derecho en mi boca, ella solamente se dedicaba a gemir y tocar mi tórax, y ahí estábamos besándonos con una pasión descontrolada, queriendo tocar y sentir cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

—**¡Inuyasha!— **solamente escuchaba el gemir de mi Kagome, nuestros cuerpos desnudos se acoplaban a la perfección.

baje mi mano hacia su vientre, la baje un poco más hasta tocar su centro, toque aquel punto necesitado de Kagome y ella empezó a gemir más alto con mi mano libre le tape la boca para evitar que gritara si quería terminar no tenía que gritar, aunque me gustaria oirla gritar mi nombre mientras la hago mía, metí un dedo dentro de esa estrecha cavidad quedando maravillado del olor a excitación de mi hembra, no pude resistirme mas y meti otro dedo envistiendo mas rapido y mas fuerte, me exite mas con los pequeños gemidos que le tenia permitido dar ya que por ningún motivo quite la mano de la deliciosa boquita de mi perra.

Cada segundo que pasaba me excitaba mas y mas ya no iba aguantar más tenía que poseerla por las buenas o por las malas, pero yo tenía que estar dentro de Kagome, espere tanto tiempo para este momento, cuando acomode la punta de mi pene sobre su entrada no pude reprimir un gemido que amenazaba con quemar la garganta y entonces cuando iba a penetrarla...

Inuyasha Hanyou P.O.V

Despues del beso frustado entre Kagome y yo; segui con la idea de declararle mi amor, quiero terminar con esta absurdo asunto de una vez, quiero saber si Kagome esta dispuesta a aceptar el amor que tengo por ella aun con mis otros yo queriendo su amor, asi que aprovechando que todo el mundo dormia o asi creia yo, decidi regresar al Sengoku a buscar algo que demostrara que amaba a Kagome mas que a mi miserable existencia, sabia de memoria que a Kagome no le gustaban los lujos de aqui y de su epoca sabiendo esto decidi buscar algo perfecto para ella; iba caminando, buscando algo que representara lo que mi Kagome significaba para mi y mi olfato me llevo hasta un campo de flores un poco alejado de la aldea y ahi estaba el regalo perfecto para ella, era una hermosa rosa roja, delicada y bella como ella y también agresiva como sus espinas, entonces decidi llevarla, claro no era algo que pertenecio a o algo por el estilo; cuando termine de quitarle las espinas me senti un poco nervioso y cohibido ¡maldicion! ¿por que mi parte humana se llevo toda mi seguridad? creo que a mi me correspondia ser el timido; cabiando de tema ¡por fin iba a declararle mi amor a Kagome! tan asorto iba en mis pensamientos que no me fije a que horas llegue al pozo, emocionado salte hacia la epoca que me separaba de aquella a la cual le pertenecia mi vida, cuando llegue puse mi mirada en el Goshimbuko buscando a mis otros yo, mi parte humana se encontraba dentro de la casa protegiendose del escaso frio que hacia esa mañana pero por mas que me concentraba en mo parte youkai no encontraba subolor ni tampoco su presencia, esa era la razon por la odiaba la epoca moderna, ya que esta llena de olores extraños me resigne y deje de buscarlo ya que tal vez estaba dentro de la casa junto con el maldito humano.

entre a la casa, y vi al maldito humano recostado en algo parecido a un futon, creo que se llama sofa o algo asi oi decir a la mamá de Kagome. de repente mis orejas captaron un sonido algo cerca de la habitacion de Kag, segui escuchando algo parecido a un gemido femenino ¡maldicion que no sea lo estoy pensando! sali de prisa de mi aturdismo y subi hacia donde provenían los gemidos que por parte disminuyeron.

—**Inuyasha—** ese gemido no me gustaba para nada, nervioso y para que negarlo, abri la puerta adentrandome y lo que vi me dejo perplejo, mi parte demoniaca estaba desnudo mientras besaba y tocaba cada parte del cuerpo de Kagome, mi rabia y celos me cegaron y separé a esos dos, Kagome me miraba con cierta muestra de miedo e incertidumbremientraa tomaba algo para cubrir su desnudes.

—**¡Inuyasha! ¡¿que haces aqui?!—** esa maldita frase llena de cinismo fue el detonante para liberar toda la furia que trataba de contener durante todo este tiempo justamente para evitar lastimar a quien yo creia pura e inocente.

—**¡¿eso es justamente lo que yo me pregunto?! ¡¿que hace esté maldito aqui?! ¡eres una maldita zorra!—** entonces senti una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha, hasta que vi en Kagome una rabia igual o peor que la mia, después de eso ella salio corriendo hacia su habitación dejandome con mi yo demonio que se encontraba vistiendose, ya traia el hakama puesto entonces mire su mueca de burla y satisfaccion y recorde que justamente lo que el le hacia a Kagome antes de interrumpirlos era justamente lo que yo anhelaba hacer y despues de eso le plante yn puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Fin P.O.V

despues del puñetazo del hanyou hacia el youkai, empezó la lluvia de golpes, ambos Inuyashas no daban tregua, en su mente solamente tenian un objetivo: destruirse, no importaba que pasaracon el estupido hechizo, salieron del baño a golpes en el pasillo se oigan golpes secos, gruñidos y maldiciones, Inuyasha humano y Kagome escucharon toda la pelea y ambos trataban de detenerlos hasta que Inuyasha humano hablo.

—_¡¿que demonios pasa aqui?! ¿por que la pelea?—_ despues el hanyou tomo la palabra.

—**¡¿Por qué no le preguntas a la zorra de Kagome?!**_ —_ ambos Inuyashas miran despectivamente al hanyou cosa que a el no le importo_ —_ **ya que ella solamente ella aprovecha que ni tu ni yo nos encontramos y se revuelca con cualquiera**_. —_

Mientras Kagome no podia ni levantar la mirada Inuyasha tenia razon en que casi estuvo a punto de tener relaciones con el youkai, pero eso no le daba derecho a Inuyasha de llamarla zorra.

—**¡¿saben que mejor arreglen su problemas ustedes trio de idiotas?! ¡yo me largo!** —y kagome se fue hecha una furia del templo era mejor que entre ellos se pelearan ¡ya estaba harta! Como desearia que su madre estuviera con ella, aconsejandola, se fue hacia donde su amiga Ayumi que era la que mas ceca del templo vivia ¡ya regresaria cuando los animos regresaran!

Mientras que con nuestros Inuyashas ya no sabian ni como resolver el problema, mientras el han you y el youkai querian volver a retomar lo que habian dejado pendiente antes de que el estupido humano llegara, mientrras Inuyasha humano ya no sabia si interferir en la pelea o unirse a ella ya que no era nada facil ser parte de estos dos locos, hasta que el hanyou hablo.

—**¡lo mejor sera que regrese al Sengoku, no soporto estar cerca de ustedes!** —

—_¡es lo mejor maldito hanyou cobarde! ¡¿sabes que el delicioso cuerpo de Kagome es solamente mio?!_ —

—_¡mejor callate grunidos! ¡ya bastante hiciste con lo que paso en la manana!_ — enojado el humano decidio quedarse en la planta baja y esperar a Kagome, aunque el tambien ardia de celos tenia que controlar su ira ya que no queria causarle problemas a la azabache y mas con lo que le dijo el demonio cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras.

—_¡sabes que lo que le dije al hanyou es cierto! Si no hubiera llegado Kagome iba a ser mia_— y con eso el youkai se fue.

—_tu lo has dicho "casi" era tuya_— susurrando esa palabras se fue a esperar a Kagome en la sala.

Inuyasha humano P.O.V

Me quede esperando a Kagome sentado, ya que mis demas contrapartes se habian ido al sengoku, la verdad es qu no me importaba yo solamente guarde las aparencias por que me convenia que Kagome no creyera que yo tambien era como esos imbeciles, ya que yo tenia que hablar seriamente con ella, creo que esta es mi oportunidad de poder pedirle a Kagom que sea mi companera ya que sin el estupido hanyou ni el insoportable youkai en mi camino, Kagome es enteramente mia.

De repente escuche el sonido de la cosa rectanguar de madera que le llamaban en este tiempo "puerta" abrirse por lo que supuse que seria Kagome, ya que al no tener olfato o sentido del oido desarrollado tengo que guiarme con mi intuicion, y no me fallo era Kagome que llegaba un poco agitada ya que se veia que la noche estaba un poco fria, me levante y fui directamente a recibirla.

—_¡kagome que bueno que llegas!_ — y ambos nos fuimos a sentar en aquel incomodo sofa.

—**¿paso algo durante mi ausencia, Inuyasha?** — me pregunto mi querida azabache a lo cua le repondi.

—_nada que no se pudiera resolver_— esta era la oprtunidad que estaba esperando asi que tome aire y solte el discurso que me ntalmente estuve preparando todo el dia.

—_¿sabes Kagome?_ — ella me miraba fijamente a lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme. —_he estado pensando que ¿yo…yo quisiera que… que…fueras mi…pareja?_ — ¡maldicion! Tal vez fui demasiado directo ya que solamnte tenia sus bellos ojos abiertos como platos, pero la verdad ya no le podia deci nada ya que yo me habia quedado igua o peor que ella, asi que solamente nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que ella hablo.

—**¿bu…bueno Inuyasha, yo pense que con lo que habia pasado hoy ni tu ni Inuyasha hanyou querian saber nada de mi?** — sabia a que se referia pero yo solo le pude responder.

—_si te refieres al incidente de la manana no me importa, a mi solamente me importa estar a tu lado, ¿asi que, que dices aceptas?_ —

Kagome solamente se quedó mirando hacia el piso, este maldito silencio me mataba, cuando me iba a disculpar ella me interrumpio y me dijo.

—**acepto ser tu pareja Inuyasha**—

Yo solamente pude agradecerle ser mi pareja con un beso.

**Continuara…**

_Bueno que les parecio ¿bueno? ¿malo? O ¿regular? Pero antes de todo ¡perdon por la tardanza!pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, asi que les doy un pequeño avance._

**Sabes Kikio he tomado una decision, me voy contigo al infierno cuando derrotemos a Naraku**— y entonces supe que mi destino estaba marcado_**.**_

y gracias por sus reviews a toda/os hoy no pude responder ya que ando con las prisas por que me voy de viaje ¡regreso a Mexico! Aunque sea de vacaciones, pero en el siguiente capitulo respondo reviews.

Se despide con un gran abrazo cibernetico:

Kira-Taisho-128


	10. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Gente sensualona de FF ¿como estan? bueno primero que nada ¡perdón por la demora! ¡no me maten! ¡soy muy joven para morir! ¡¿ademas quien va a terminar la historia?! bueno pero ya estoy aquí y las razones por las que tarde tanto en actualizar fue porque andaba de vacaciones en Mexico y no tenia computadora empecé a escribir el capitulo en mi Ipod pero no tenía donde subirlo ya que me cortaron el internet y para terminar mi pequeña sobrina de un año me borro todo el capítulo y tuve que reescribirlo pero lo peor de todo es que cuando regrese de vacaciones, descubrí que mi mamá me rompio la pantalla de mi computadora y ahora estoy usando la de mi papa hasta nuevo aviso, pero bueno después de mucho tiempo aqui esta espero que lo disfruten y ya saben nos leemos abajo.

como ya lo saben no tengo que repetir el que Inuyasha y sus mitades no me pertenecen.

simbología

aaa: lo que el hanyou y los personajes piensan

aaa: parte humana

aaa: parte youkai

aaa: lo que los personajes piensan

* * *

Después del maravilloso beso entre Inuyasha humano y Kagome, ambos se miraron a los ojos sonrientes de que por fin estaban juntos, pero él más feliz era Inuyasha humano, ya que ser él compañero de Kagome era lo que más anhelaba desde que por fin se vio libre de su yo hanyou y al fin lo había conseguido, y también porque les había ganado a sus otras partes el corazón de aquella jovencita que los volvía locos era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado en su miserable existencia. Después de un rato entre besos y arrumacos la pareja decidió que era un poco tarde y estaban cansados por tantas emociones de aquel día, así que sin perder tiempo ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de la quinceañera, Kagome se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de que Inuyasha aunque fuera su parte humana la hubiera preferido a ella a costa de Kikyo, pero lo que ahora necesitaba era un buen baño caliente y su cama pero también le preocupaba por lo que Inuyasha hanyou pudiera hacer, parecía que toda aquella escena en el baño con su parte youkai lo afectó y no podía dejar de pensar sobre las consecuencias de aquel acto y sobre lo que Inuyasha era capaz de hacer ya que Inuyasha no era muy racional, ya que podía hacer una locura no era que no le importase en lo más mínimo pero si le preocupaba lo que Inuyasha pudiera hacer o decir y todo por culpa de sus celos hacia sus otras mitades pero ya hablaría con él cuando se controlara un poquito, no quería hablar con él hanyou en caliente o Kagome no sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando no pensaba con claridad y además no sabía si estaba lista para contarle la noticia de que su parte humana y ella ya eran pareja, la buena noticia era que ya por fin iba a regresar al sengoku, obviamente después de comprar una ración extra de ramen para los tres Inuyashas y algunas otras cosas para sus amigos del Sengoku, y así un poco más animada Kagome tomó su pijama sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Inuyasha humano tras su espalda observandola sintiendo una corriente en su espina dorsal, pero se mantuvo al margen pero no iba a negar que deseaba descubrir el lado apasionado y tierno del humano pero estaba cansada y de verdad sentía que su cama la llamaba a gritos así que se dirigió al baño tomó una ducha rápida volvió a su cuarto donde su Inuyasha la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, gustosa se lanzó hacia ellos e Inuyasha la recibió con un abrazo y ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos ignorando lo que pasaba en el Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha humano P.O.V

Después de que Kagome se fuera del cuarto me quede pensando sobre todo lo que pasaría regresando al Sengoku, por un lado era el hombre más feliz del mundo ya que por fin tenía a la mujer que amaba entre mis brazos y no pensaba dejarla marchar, por otro lado me desconcertaba la actitud de mi lado hanyou ya que su sobreprotección y celos hacia la que es nuestra hembra era anormal al punto de que ni él mismo ya que los tres somos la misma persona se pueda ver junto kagome pero que era lo que pasaba en su mente ya que después de separarnos dejamos de sentir los pensamientos de los otros teniendo un control absoluto sobre su propia mente, ahora a mi parecer mi único problema era nuestra parte youkai, ya que el show de aquella mañana era su demostración de que nada ni nadie podía contra su ambición de hacer suya a Kagome ¿tal vez yo estaría dispuesto a que Kagome tuviera una aventura con mi lado youkai solamente para satisfacer los deseos de este? ¡nah! no lo creo tal vez Kagome se enfadara conmigo y ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a tomar, pero si lo tendre en mente ya lo hablaré con Kagome. Después de pensar tanto me di cuenta que Kagome ya estaba en el cuarto y la verdad es que de verla con esa pequeña ropa de su época había crecido mi instinto quería poseerla en este momento, afortunadamente me contuve ya que ambos estábamos muy cansados ¡este problema es lo único que odio de ser humano! me canso con más rapidez; pero ese no es el caso, no quería forzar a Kagome a que se entregara a mi, lo iba a hacer cuando ambos tuviéramos más energía y así durar largas horas amandonos, cuando se dirigió hacia mi, yo gustosamente le abrí los brazos refugiándose en mi pecho y sin darnos cuenta el sueño nos había vencido quedándonos abrazados durante toda la noche.

* * *

De vuelta al Sengoku Inuyasha hanyou se encontraba en su rama favorita del Goshinboku pensando sobre todo lo que había pasado aquel maldito día ¡sus malditos celos celos le hicieron sacar lo peor de sí mismo! ¡pero es que no soportaba ver a Kagome en brazos de nadie, ni siquiera de sus otras mitades!, pero gracias a aquello por fin había tomado una decisión respecto a lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante con su vida... iba a luchar por su Kagome costase lo que costase porque ella era suya y de nadie más... pero ¿tal vez era una mala idea? ¡bah! que más le daba, pero no iba a soportar ver cómo había perdido lo que para él era importante... a su amada Kagome ¡pero es que verla en brazos de su mitad youkai a punto de aparearse era lo más doloroso que podía haber visto; pero es que quería ver a Kagome y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que su maldita bocota le había dicho, pero lo hizo porque estaba tan enojado y fuera de control que hablo sin pensar las cosas, sin pedir una explicación, sin dejar que se defendiera, porque sabía que ella no andaba seduciendo a todos los hombres que se interpucieran en su camino ¡su maldita parte youkai se quería aprovechar de Kagome!¡arg! maldito fuera por querer seducir a una inocente cómo kagome, aunque en el fondo lo comprendiera ya que solamente quería aparearse con la que sería su compañera de por vida... algo que él por miedo al rechazo no se atrevía a hacer ¡pero eso había quedado en él pasado! iba a luchar y esta vez iba a ganar y Kagome iba a ser suya de nuevo.

De repente toda su paz se fue así cómo llegó, ya que él apestoso hedor de su parte demoníaca se acercaba ¡es que no podía tener un minuto de paz! ¡cómo odiaba a ese maldito youkai! parecía que se divertía mucho molestarlo, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse Inuyasha youkai aparecio con una sonrisa socarrona, mirando su burla y compasión en sus ojos rojizos, como esperando darle un golpe de gracia, caminando como si fuera un depredador en busca de cazar a su presa, pero solamente se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida, como si buscara la respuesta a sus preguntas en las estrellas, entonces dirigió su mirada hacia él hanyou e Inuyasha le preguntó.

― ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí, porque yo se que lo tuyo no es una visita de cortesía? ― y él youkai con una sonrisa misteriosa le respondió.

― Tienes razón, yo no vengo a ver tu asquerosa cara hanyou― Inuyasha enfurecido decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, pero Inuyasha youkai lo sostuvo del brazo, burlándose por aquella actitud infantil de su contraparte hanyou.― ¿sabes tengo una información que te podría interesar sobre nuestra parte humana y nuestra perra?―

Inuyasha se quedo en shock sobre las palabras de aquel sujeto pero aquí la pregunta era ¿podría confiar en él después de lo que hizo esa mañana? pensó detenidamente la respuesta y su mente le dijo que no, así que hizo lo más sensato que pudo y apartó su mano dándole un pequeño empujón pero antes de irse él youkai hablo.

― ¿seguro que no te interesa saber lo que paso con Kagome?¿es algo que nos podría afectar a los tres?― y él youkai dio en el clavo, observó claramente la preocupación del hanyou en sus ojos con una sonrisa disimulada espero a alguna reacción por parte del hanyou y su instinto no lo defraudó cuando inuyasha hablo.

― ¿que le paso a Kagome? ¡¿dime maldita sea?! o ¿quieres que te saque la verdad a golpes, porque te juro que no me molestaria?― Inuyasha youkai seguia mirandolo con su característica burla, desafiando a Inuyasha le dijo.

― ¡vamos! ¡intententa golpearme! la verdad es que si te complace golpearme ¡Hazlo! ¿por que ni así no me sacaras la verdad?― Inuyasha rendido y harto por la actitud de su mitad youkai se vio obligado a calmarse y le dijo.

― esta bien, solamente dime lo que tengas que decir de Kagome y te largas, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.―

― bueno... pues prepárate a escuchar la verdad sobre tu "adorada Kagome".―

Y así Inuyasha youkai le contó todo lo que había escuchado en la casa de kagome, desde la plática que tuvieron hasta lo que él hanyou no quería oír... él cómo había perdido a su Kagome contra su parte humana, y así derrotado y sin ninguna esperanza de recuperar lo que alguna vez creyó suyo. después de que él youkai le contó la verdad, vio al susodicho dispuesto a irse, pero la duda corroía la mente de Inuyasha ¿por que su contraparte demoníaca le contaba todo eso? ¿que ganaba él con todo ese asunto? y lo más importante ¿se había dado por vencido en la batalla por el amor de kagome? Inuyasha no soporto más la curiosidad y le preguntó.

― ¿oe, porque me cuentas esto, sabes lo que significa lo que esta situación significa?― a lo que él youkai simplemente le respondió.

― por que no importa con quien este Kagome, ella tarde o temprano será mía.― y con esas palabras él youkai se marchó.

* * *

Inuyasha Hanyou P.O.V

Después de haber oído aquella confesión sobre de que Kagome y mi parte humana ya eran pareja, sentí que él corazón se me partía en miles de pedazos y estaba seguro que hasta mi parte demoníaca había escuchado cómo mi corazón se fragmentaba palabra por palabra , ahora todas mis esperanzas de recuperar a Kagome se habían esfumado ¡maldita sea! ¿por que kagome se había hecho pareja del humano? ¿acaso todas nuestras promesas no valieron nada para ella? o ¿acaso era una maldita perra sin sentimientos? ¡al diablo con la idea de luchar por ella! si ella ya decidió qué camino tomar es justo que yo también hiciera lo mismo, gracias a lo que me dijo él youkai me había dado cuenta de cuál decisión tomar y justamente enfrente de mi llegaba la persona con la que deseaba hablar.

― Inuyasha ¿qué casualidad encontrarte por aquí? ¿a pasado algo grave con lo él hechizo de Mizuki?― a lo que yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, sabía que era ahora o nunca, tal vez me arrepentiría de esta decisión pero ya no había marcha atrás.

― sabes Kikyo he tomado una decisión,me iré contigo al infierno cuando derrotemos a Naraku.― y sabía que con esto había sellado mi destino.

Continuará...

* * *

bueno aquí esta un capitulo más ¿diganme que les pareció con un review? y si les gusta la historia solamente aprieta el botón de favoritos, bueno sin nada más que decir solamente me queda agradecer sus comentarios a:

afections-touching-across-time

Kyung Mi

nickyy-1996: La verdad es que yo tampoco le entiendo a eso del Google, así que solamnte uso mi facebook personal si lo quieres él link esta en mi perfil y la verdad muchas gracias por darte un poco de tu tiempo y leer esta historia sin terminar espero que te halla gustado este capitulo.

KaterineC

clockworkpain

Tsuyu. M. Otaku

kagome higurashi

Miu-nia

Maru-Li Tsukiyomi

ariadnek

serena tsukino chiba

Aidee Gv

Cute Femme

y atodas la/os demás que no fueron mencionados en él capitulo anterior.

se despide con un abrazo cibernético lleno de chispas de colores:

Kira-taisho-128


End file.
